


bring a tear of joy to my eyes

by isengard



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Pregnancy, Wedded bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isengard/pseuds/isengard
Summary: There’s a third bedroom in the apartment they share, a room they have never formally discussed a use for that’s completely full of yet-unpacked boxes and bits of furniture they haven’t put together, wedding gifts they haven’t opened.  They’ve been avoiding putting a plan to paper for it - maybe because of nerves, or superstition, but when they’d been deciding between this place and another, Gaku’s mother had come to look around and said, “Now, this room would be just perfect for a nursery, don’t you think?”





	bring a tear of joy to my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2019 idolish7 flash bang!  
featuring wonderful art by the lovely [fuwasoba](http://twitter.com/fuwasoba)

Gaku’s ears perk when he hears Tsumugi’s key turn in the door.

“I’m home!” she calls. He can hear the sound of her heels being kicked off in the entryway, her keys tossed onto the table. He’s reminded, for the fifth time this week, that he really needs to install that shelf unit with the wall hooks so she has a place to hang her coat and purse.

“Welcome home,” he tells her as she walks into the kitchen. His mouth is full, so it doesn’t come out as cleanly as he’d like, but she smiles at him anyways and makes her way to the counter to kiss him hello.

Gaku leans into it, wraps his free hand around her waist. They’ve been coming home to each other for a few years now, but doing it as husband and wife has become a level of bliss he never knew existed.

“Mm,” Tsumugi says, pulling back and licking her lips. “Did Ryuu stop by?”

Gaku gestures to the half-devoured tray in front of him. “He brought us katsu sliders. I’m really glad you’re home, I’ve already eaten three and I could honestly keep going.”

Tsumugi takes a bite of one, and her eyes widen. “Oh,” she laughs, leaning into Gaku’s shoulder. “Wow. I just might finish these off.”

“You should,” Gaku tells her, dipping down to kiss her again. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Tsumugi beams at him. Her cheeks are flushed, adorably. Gaku can’t believe how lucky he is. He reaches for her hand and catches it in his, running his thumb over her wedding band. Six months, according to his mother, is long enough to be out of the honeymoon phase, but as far as Gaku can tell, they are definitely still in it.

“I picked up something,” Tsumugi says, glancing down at their hands, “on the way home, I mean.”

She doesn’t have any takeout boxes, Gaku notices. “Wine?” he asks hopefully. Tsumugi’s purse is pretty big - she probably could fit a bottle in there.

For some reason, Tsumugi blushes harder. “No…sorry,” she shakes her head. “Maybe later. It...depends.”

Gaku blinks. “On what?”

Tsumugi takes a deep breath and reaches into her purse. Gaku’s brain is racing through the possibilities - something sexy? They are still in the honeymoon phase, in every sense of the phrase - when she takes out a small white box, and Gaku’s eyes read the words _Home Pregnancy Test_ while his brain is still on _small cordless vibrator_.

It causes an abrupt, semi-significant cardiac response, and then Gaku says, “Wait. Really??”

“I’m not sure!” Tsumugi says, waving her hands. “I really don’t know, that’s why I…well, that’s why I got the test.” She sets the box on the counter and leans back into Gaku’s shoulder, tipping her head against his chest. “I bought it this morning, actually...I was going to do it at work, but I lost my nerve.”

Gaku frowns. “Why would you do it at work?”

“They say it’s more accurate to do it in the morning,” Tsumugi says. She sounds nervous, or excited. Maybe both. Gaku is definitely feeling both.

“So,” Gaku swallows. “Should we...wait until tomorrow morning?”

Tsumugi leans back to look up at him.

Gaku nods. “Yeah, now that you’ve showed it to me, there’s actually no way I can wait.”

“I went to the bathroom fourteen times today,” Tsumugi says. “I don’t think I can wait either.”

“Okay,” Gaku says. “Okay, so. Should we…? I mean, we just go and….you just…fourteen trips, really?”

“I drank so much water,” Tsumugi groans, picking up another slider. “That’s probably why I’m so hungry, I think I forgot to eat…”

Gaku kisses her forehead. “Eat first,” he tells her. “That’s more important, especially if - ” he stops himself, swallowing. His heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest. “You know.”

Tsumugi’s mouth is too full to reply, but her answering smile still reaches her eyes when she looks at him. Gaku can hardly contain how excited he is, but for her sake, he will try.

“Now that I think about it, you were pretty nauseous last week, weren’t you?”

“Mm,” she nods. “That soba was pretty questionable though, honey.”

Gaku shifts. “It wasn’t that old.”

“Four days is a long time for seafood.”

He coughs. “Maybe.”

“Maybe it wasn’t! I was nauseous for _days_, maybe it was both,” she continues, grabbing a napkin to wipe her mouth. “I did think about it. But I got the test because, as of today, I’m three weeks late.”

Gaku’s eyes widen. Now that he thinks about it….

“Wow,” he says, softly. “Holy shit.”

“Let’s not get our hopes up until after the test, okay?” Tsumugi’s voice is mild, but Gaku can tell she’s working to keep it that way. This is a huge step for them, after all, they’ve been trying, but only for a couple months, and neither of them thought it would be this soon -

“Tsumugi,” Gaku says. “Do you...I mean, I know we’ve been trying, but do you want it to be positive?”

Tsumugi bites her lip. “I don’t know,” she sighs. She shakes her head. “Actually, I do. I want it to be positive, and I know it doesn’t mean anything if it’s not, but I couldn’t face doing it at work because if it was negative I just _knew_ I wouldn’t be able to keep working like nothing had happened, and I - I - ”

Gaku wraps his arms around her, pulls her against his chest. “Hey, hey,” he soothes, trying not to let his voice waver. Truthfully, he’s been feeling more anxious and excited by the second since his wife pulled the box out of her purse, and the thought that it might be negative feels like ice in his stomach. He holds Tsumugi to him tightly, and tries to remind himself, they’ve got time.

_Just so you know, it took my mom a while_, Tsumugi had told him, when they’d first started trying. _It might take me a while, too_.

_I don’t mind_, Gaku had replied, and then he’d ducked back under the sheets to thoroughly demonstrate just how little he minded.

“If we have to keep trying after this,” Gaku says into her hair, “Then we’ll keep trying. I think you know I don’t mind trying for as long as it takes.”

Tsumugi laughs against his chest. “I did have the impression it wasn’t hugely inconvenient for you.”

“I can totally make the time,” Gaku deadpans, rubbing his hands up and down her back. “If you wanted to try right now, even, I wouldn’t be opposed - ”

Tsumugi pulls back. “The tea I had on the way home is kicking in,” she says. Her eyes are wide.

Gaku blinks. “The - oh! _Oh_…”

They both look at the pregnancy test on the counter.

Tsumugi says, “I think I’m just going to do it.”

Gaku says, “Okay.”

He makes himself at home on the floor in the bathroom while Tsumugi closes the partition to the toilet. Gaku thinks its cute that she still does that - he stopped closing it almost as soon as they moved in together. Tenn had some choice words for him when _he’d_ heard about it, but Tsumugi doesn’t seem to mind, because she’s perfect.

“Do you need a cup?” he asks, suddenly thinking of it. “Or is it the kind where you pee on the stick?”

“Let me see…” Tsumugi rustles around for a moment. “It says to keep the stick in a steady stream for at least - a steady stream means I just...go on it, right?”

“Right,” Gaku says, as if he has any idea what he’s talking about. His thoughts are chaotic and jumbled from how excited he is. In just a few minutes they’ll know, he’ll know if he’s going to be a _father_, if they’re going to be parents -

There’s a third bedroom in the apartment they share, a room they have never formally discussed a use for that’s completely full of yet-unpacked boxes and bits of furniture they haven’t put together, wedding gifts they haven’t opened. They’ve been avoiding putting a plan to paper for it - maybe because of nerves, or superstition, but when they’d been deciding between this place and another, Gaku’s mother had come to look around and said, “Now, this room would be just perfect for a nursery, don’t you think?”

Gaku had said, “_Mom_,” and Tsumugi had hummed noncommittally, but they’d signed the lease the next day.

The partition opens, and Tsumugi comes out, holding the pregnancy test and looking considerably calmer than she had going in. She sets it on the counter, washes her hands, and then sinks to the floor next to Gaku, letting out a long exhale as she settles back against the cabinet.

Gaku says, “How long?”

“Three minutes.”

Gaku sets his watch.

They look at each other, and Tsumugi smiles. “Lap pillow?”

“Have I told you I love you today?” Gaku asks, setting his head down in her lap immediately. Tsumugi’s hands go to stroke through his hair, and he closes his eyes. “Like, really, really love you?”

“What are we going to do if it’s positive?” Tsumugi asks.

Gaku swallows. “Cry, probably,” he says, honestly.

Tsumugi’s nails scratch gently against his scalp. “I didn’t think it would happen this fast,” she admits. “If it is happening.”

“Me either,” Gaku says. “I’m ready though. I’ve been thinking about it, and I think I’ve actually been ready to be a dad for a while.”

“Really?”

“Since I asked you to marry me,” he says, embarrassed in spite of himself.

Tsumugi is quiet for a moment, and Gaku almost opens his eyes to make sure she isn’t freaked out. But then a warm hand brushes the side of his face, and he feels the affection in her touch. He suspects they’ve always been on the same page about this, anyways.

“I wasn’t sure, when I first realized I was late,” Tsumugi says. “When we started trying, I felt like I was ready...but I guess I had some doubts when it became more real.” She sighs. “Just with work, and we’re debuting a new group next year, and with the new office opening...I felt really nervous thinking about it.”

Gaku takes her hand and kisses it. “You could’ve told me,” he says.

“I should have,” Tsumugi agrees. “I think I just needed to feel my way to the truth, you know?”

Gaku nods, he can understand that. “Did you?”

“I did.” He can hear the smile in her voice. “Gaku, I’ve been so…_excited_ all day, ever since I bought the test, I can hardly sit still. I really, really, _really_ want it to be positive.”

Gaku opens his eyes and looks up at her - beautiful, golden, shining, his _wife_. The soon to be mother of his child. _God_, he thinks, they haven’t even looked at the test yet and he’s already tearing up.

He says, “Me too.”

They look at each other, and seem to have the same thought at the same time.

“If it’s negative…” Tsumugi begins.

“It’s okay,” Gaku says immediately. “If it’s negative, it’s okay. We’ll keep trying.”

The timer on his watch goes off.

Tsumugi tenses, and Gaku sits up. “Wait,” she says, as he reaches up to grab the test off the counter. “Just one thing first.”

She kisses him, tenderly. Gaku nuzzles against the side of her nose, reaches up, and then presses the pregnancy test into her hand.

She gasps.

“Two lines is positive right?” Gaku asks, his voice cracking.

“Two lines is positive,” Tsumugi confirms in a whisper.

They look at each other, wide-eyed.

Tsumugi says, “I’m pregnant.”

“Baby,” Gaku says, his voice threatening to choke him now, “You’re _pregnant_.”

“We’re having a baby.” Tsumugi’s tone of wonder has turned to sobs. “Oh, my God.”

Gaku realizes there are tear tracks staining his cheeks as well now. “Tsumugi…” He can’t even put into words how he feels. They’re going to be _parents_.

Tsumugi’s beautiful face splits into a grin, eyes shining at him. “You’re going to be a dad, Gaku.”

“I’m - ” Gaku sobs, “I’m going to be - Tsumugi, I’m so happy - ”

She laughs, crying, and falls into his arms. They sit like that, in a heap on the floor, alternating between laughing and weeping and hiccuping and kissing and wiping tears off each others’ faces with unsteady hands. Gaku holds his wife and places his hand on her stomach, and they both go quiet imagining the small life growing there, the tiny being they conceived in love that will change their lives forever.

“We should probably schedule a doctor’s appointment soon,” Gaku says, still smiling and sniffling.

Tsumugi places her hand next to his on her stomach. “They’re closed now,” she murmurs. “I’ll call tomorrow first thing, though.”

Gaku kisses her forehead. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” she whispers back.

They kiss, long and deep, and then extricate themselves slowly and get to their feet. Looking in the mirror, Gaku is almost surprised to see the same reflection he saw when he entered the bathroom ten minutes ago.

He turns to Tsumugi. “Do you…should we keep this a secret for now?”

She gives him a knowing look. “If you want to tell Tenn and Ryuu, go ahead,” she says.

“If we weren’t already married, I would propose to you right now,” Gaku tells her.

Tsumugi laughs. “I’ll order dinner,” she says. “How does Toshikoshi soba sound?”

“Good idea,” Gaku agrees. He really married the perfect woman, he thinks.

Ryuu picks up on the second ring. “Hey, Gaku!” he says. “How were the katsu sliders?”

“Amazing,” Gaku tells him. “We destroyed them. Not why I’m calling, though.”

“Oh? What’s up?”

“Ryuu,” Gaku says, voice filling with emotion again. “I have the most _incredible_ news.”


End file.
